


Maybe You Shouldn't've Done That

by zuriism



Series: Non-Serious [2]
Category: The RageGaming Crew
Genre: Coffee, Death Stare, Early Mornings, M/M, ragegayman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuriism/pseuds/zuriism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has a terrible, terrible idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You Shouldn't've Done That

The room was dark when Aaron woke up. He wondered why he was cold, until he realized that Josh had taken all the covers again. He sighed and sat up. Josh was facing away from him, snoring his days away. He was even drooling. Aww, how disgusting. But I can't say I haven't done worse... Ah well. He's still adorable. He leaned over and placed a small kiss on his forehead.  
Deciding he'd internally gushed over his boyfriend enough, Aaron got up out of bed. He stretched and yawned loudly. A quick glance at the clock showed that it was 8 am. Plenty of time before the uncoordinated buffoon wakes up. Maybe I should fuck with him... But how?

Aaron went about his morning routine, brushing his teeth, thinking about re-dying his hair, taking a shower, thinking about re-dying his hair, making tea. But while he was making his daily cup, an idea came to him. Today was obviously going to be one of those days when Josh was going to get up after 12 pm, and whenever he does instead of joining Aaron for tea he makes coffee. And he always puts a bunch of sugar in it. _Oh man, this is absolutely terrible. I'm gonna do it!_  
Aaron finished making his tea and looked over at the cupboard. He sat his tea on the countertop and walked over to the cupboard. He opened the door and picked up the sugar and salt. He placed them both on the countertop and stared at them for awhile. Am I really gonna do this? Is it worth the potential punishment? He mulled over this before deciding. "Fuck it," he said and switched them. He put them both in their original spots in the cupboard. Satisfied with his work he sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Josh to exit the bedroom. _It's almost 1:30. He should be up by now._  
Thankfully, Aaron didn't have to wait long for Josh to stumble out of the bedroom. He resemble a dead person so much it was scary. "Good morning zombie." Josh didn't so much as glance at him. Josh was preparing to make a cup of coffee, standing in front of the machine, doing various things to make it.(idk how to make coffee dont judge) When the coffee was done, Josh headed over to the cupboard to grab the "sugar". He took the container and promptly dumped a sixth of it into the coffee. Then he sipped the salty coffee.  
Aaron was watching him with absolute glee on his face. The color started to drain from his face when he noticed Josh hadn't even flinched, however. The look he was giving was giving Aaron radiated death, and Aaron was secretly worried about being given more than the silent treatment for a week.  
Josh placed the cup down on the counter and turned towards the bedroom. "I hope you have your affairs in order because you won't live to see another day."  
Aaron paled and tried to come up with an excuse. "W-wait! Maybe you just grabbed the wrong container because you're so tired?"  
Josh still didn't even spare him a glance. "We have the salt and sugar in different spots just for that reason."  
"Maybe you forgot?"  
"I doubt it."  
"Ah..."  
"Don't speak to me until you get me a cappuccino from Starbucks. Don't expect anything special from me either." Josh went back into the bedroom, presumably to go back to sleep. Aaron deflated at the sad news.  
"Okay." He said and stalked off to the nearest Starbucks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add the prompt later.


End file.
